


Teacher AU? *Potential Title to follow*

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Schoolyard Shenanigans [2]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Lorcan helps Aelin out and everyone loses their minds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: @nalgenewhore had the idea of a Fluff Week and I needed an excuse to write a daily edition of fluff so I asked if I could join in. So with out further delay...(I may continue this au at some point or build on it so I'm making it its own work instead of putting it with drabbles. Time will tell)
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, maybe more? - Relationship
Series: Schoolyard Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598797
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	1. When Did You Catch Feelings?

Aelin had done everything she was supposed to, she’s eaten before she’d got out of bed, she was hydrated, she’d even sipped on some ginger ale. But here she was, throwing up her meagre breakfast in the staff toilet.

Morning sickness was kicking her ass. And Rowan was out of reach on a stupid field trip with his senior ancient history students.

There was a knock on the door.

“Occupied,” Aelin barked out.

“Open up, Galathynius.”

Aelin’s eyebrows rose in surprise at the sound of Lorcan’s voice. She got on her knees to flick the lock, then she sat back down with her head between her knees.

“Here,” Lorcan said as he passed her some paper towel.

Aelin used a piece to wipe her mouth, then another for the sweat on her forehead.

“Are you okay?” He asked as he passed her her drink bottle, which he must have retrieved from her desk.

“Yep.” Obviously a lie.

Aelin had barely a moment of warning before her stomach riled again and she was hurling into the toilet. She felt Lorcan pull her hair back for her.

When Aelin was done he passed her some more paper towel.

“Rowan send you?” Aelin panted. She had sent him a miserable text after she’d first thrown up.

Lorcan flushed the toilet, ridding some of the acidic smell away.

“No.” Aelin shot him an incredulous look. “What? Is it so unbelievable that I’d come here of my own volition?”

Aelin scoffed. “When did you catch feelings?”

“I think we both know we can thank Elide for that,” Lorcan said. “Throwing up sucks, eh?”

Aelin didn’t answer she just groaned and smoothed her hair back from her face.

“Can I get you anything?” Lorcan asked, standing up.

“No. I think I’ll be okay now. I’ve got some crackers in my bag,” Aelin replied as she took a sip from her drink bottle.

“Want me to take your roll call?”

Aelin looked up at Lorcan with furrowed brows. “This niceness is really unsettling, just to let you know.”

Lorcan chuckled, he _chuckled_ , before he said, “Want me to take your roll call or not? If you’re going to whine about it I might change my mind.”

Aelin held out a hand and Lorcan helped her to her feet, even going as far as to put a steadying in her shoulder as she swayed a little.

“Yes, thank you,” Aelin said. “Ok you leave now and I’ll clean myself up. If the kids see us walk out together they’ll start questioning who the father of this baby really is.”


	2. You're Being Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elide talks to Lorcan about his behaviour

Elide was snuggled under the blanket on the couch, a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. The title screen of Captain America was playing as she waited for Lorcan to bring in the popcorn. They’d decided to watch the Marvel movies in chronological order just for a bit of fun on their Friday nights. Lorcan came into the lounge room, tossing the popcorn gently, eating a few pieces as he walked.

He sat down heavily on the couch, causing Elide to give a squeak of protest as her drink threatened to spill.

“Sorry,” Lorcan said as he popped more popcorn in his mouth.

Elide snorted. “Whatever. You did that on purpose.”

Lorcan just crunched loudly on piece of popcorn while giving her a look of innocence.

Elide just smiled and shook her head as she snuggled closer Lorcan as he pressed play.

“Aelin called me today,” Elide mentioned before taking a sip of hot chocolate. Lorcan’s response was a noncommittal humming noise. “She told me what you did.”

Again Lorcan just gave a noncommittal hum.

“How did you even know she was vomiting? Aren’t your faculties on opposite ends of the staffroom?”

The staffroom at the school that Lorcan worked at was one long building, each of the faculties had their own little section with a large meeting/breakroom in the middle. English, Aelin’s faculty, and Mathematics, where Lorcan worked, were literally at the complete opposite ends of the building.

“I was making coffee and I saw her rush past,” Lorcan shrugged. “And I could hear her hurling her guts up from the hallway. Whitethorn was on the excursion so I just thought I’d, you know, help out a little. Did I do something wrong?”

“No. No at all,” Elide said as she put her empty cup on the coffee table. “Everyone was just, well. Surprised. You went to her desk to get her water bottle and everything.”

Lorcan bristled getting uncomfortable with the conversation and started watching the TV very intently.

Elide let out a burst of laughter. “Oh come on, Honey. It’s cute.”

Lorcan’s head snapped so quickly to face Elide she was sure he did some damage.

“Did Aelin say she thought it was cute?” Lorcan’s voice was just a little too high.

Elide laughed again. “No. She was confused, but very grateful. I’m the one who thinks it’s cute.”

“Why?”

“Because,” Elide put her hand on Lorcan’s cheek and kissed him softly, “I think it’s cute when you’re nice to people who aren’t me. And it boosts my ego knowing I’m having a good influence on you.”

Elide kissed Lorcan again and she could feel the smile on his lips, like he surely felt the smile on hers. Then she crawled into his lap, pulling the blanket over the both of them, getting comfortable in her new movie viewing seat. Lorcan passed her the bowl of popcorn to hold in her lap so they could both snack on it.

“Well if this is the attention being nice gets me, I might have to start doing it more often.”


End file.
